Wolf vs Rex
by Trex654321
Summary: Some one comes to The Otogi Bank with a very unusual request.
1. A new Client

The door of the Otogi bank opened, and the bell chimed. Alice, who was sitting in the lobby, looked up from her Computer. There stood a young man with brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black un-buttoned over shirt, under that a blue t-shirt, along with green jeans. Around his neck was a shark tooth necklace. Alice Kiriki noticed his right arm seemed to be a sophisticated prostetic.

"Is this the Otogi Bank?" He asked." I'm sorry, I can't read japenese that well." He chuckled. Alice adjusted her glasses.

" Yes, it is. Is there something you need?" She asked.

"Yes, I have a request to make."

"Ok then, please take a seat." He sat in the seat across from her and smiled. "So, whats your name, and what do you need?"

"My name is Alan Sarco, But my friends call me Rex. Me and my friends are here on vacation, and I heard it through the grape vine that your organization help people with their problems."

"Indeed we do."

"And sometimes, you take of the people who caused said do that, I'm sure you got some strong fighters." Rex smiled. Alice looked at him,wondering were he was getting at.

"What is it that you want, sir?"

"I want a fight with your best ass-kicker." Alice was surprised by this, they never got a request like this before. He continued,"Nothing fancy really, just a good old throw down til some calls uncle. Or faints of course." Alice paused.

"We'll have to take it up with the club president, this is a very odd request for us."

"I think its a splinded Idea!" A voice suddenly chimed in. Alice and Rex both looked over to see Liszt Kiriki, the banks president, standing in the doorway, a smile on his face. "We would love to accept this request of yours, I believe our fighter would agree." Rex smiled.

"Great," he said,"So, who is he?"

"_She," _Alice corrected him, " Is currently at the local gym I believe."

"We can take you to meet her if you want." Listz said to Rex.

"Sure, lets go." Rex agreed.

When they reached the gym, Ryouko Okami was at her usally spot, beating away at a blue punching bag.

"There she is." Alice said, pointing her out. Rex looked at her.

"She looks angry. Did something happen?" He asked.

"No, she always looks like that." Liszt answered. They walked over, and she notice them right away.

"Oh, hey guys. Whos this?" She asked.

"Ryouko, this is Alan Sarco, a client. Alan, this is Ryouko Okami." Liszt said. Rex smiled.

"Please, call me Rex. Nice to meet you." He greeted her. She looked at him.

"Yeah, you to, I guess." She said. "So, what was your request?"

"Rex would like to have a fight with our best fighter. Which so happens to be you." Alice answered. Ryouko blinked. That was unexpected to her. She looked at him, up and down. He was tall, but didn't seem to have much muscle on him. She chuckled.

"Sure, fine by me." She said, a smile on her face."Where and when?"

"I was thinking about a place I saw on our way here. Triangle park, I think its called. As for when, How about tommorow, at 4 pm?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me." She anwsered. "Any rules?"

"Anything goes, except any lethal weapons of course."

"Alright." 'This guy doesn't stand a chance.' Okami thought to herself.

"Well, see you tomorrow." Rex said, turning to leave.

"Hey, wait, why not take a few swings at the bag, show what you got?" Okami asked. Rex looked at her, and shruged.

"Okay, I guess." He said, and walked over to a punching bag, and with a single swing of his left arm, punched a hole straight through the bag. Every one in the room looked at him, in shock. Rex's own eyes were in disbelife too.

"Oops." He said, removing his arm from the hole. He looked around, nervously. "Uh... I'll pay for that." Okami just stared with wide eyes, wondering what the hell she just got herself into.


	2. Triangle Park

The Next day, Ryouko, Ringo, and Ryoushi were walking to Triangle park for the fight, and Ryouko had a worried look on her face.

"You look more nervous then Ryoushi." Ringo pointed out, "Is something wrong?"

"What? No!" Ryouko retorted.

"Is this about the the fact that this Rex guy punched a hole clean through that punching bag?" Ringo asked.

"Wait, What now?" Ryoushi asked loudly. "When were going to tell my that?"

"I wasn't. Ringo." Okami glared at her best friend. Ringo just smiled.

"Why not? Why won't you tell me these thing? I worry about you and-" He was cut of when Ryouko suddenly started staring deeply into his eyes, causing him to tense up, and fall into a fetal postion. "DON'T STARE AT ME!" He cryed, as the girls walked on.

"Well, at least his Scopo- whatever comes in handy sometimes."

"Scopophobia." Ringo corrected her.

"Whatever." It was when they were about 50 feet away when Ryoushi recovered from his panic attack, and he rushed to rejoined them. When they reached the park, they were surprised to see it was full of people, all surrounding the empty center. They noticed a poster with Ryouko and Rex on it, with a "Vs" Between them.

"What the hell?" Ryouko asked.

"Wow, I wonder who put this together." Ringo said.

"That would be me." a voice said, near them stood a boy with gray hair, light green eyes, and a white hoody with a spiral wolf pattern on it, he also had the smell of weed coming off him. "The names Jude Walker, I'm Rex's friend. Just thought I make this a little interesting and advertise a bit."

"A bit? Half of Otogi Highschool is here!" Ryouko yelled. Jude shruged.

"Hey, Either people really like you, Or they really wanna see you get your sexy little ass kicked." Jude laughed and walked away. Ryouko Growled.

"Well this is Just great!"She yelled.

"Don't worry, Ryouko, I'm sure you can beat him. It's one on one, so far you've been having good luck with those." Ringo incouraged her. "Come on, lets go!" They worked their way through the crowd to the center, on one side was a row of seats with a sign marked "Reservered for the Otogi Bank" and all of the Members were seated there. On the other side was a tree, Where Rex and what seemed to be his group were sitting either in or under the tree. Rex noticed Okami and smiled, then stood up and walked over to her.

"Some crowd, huh? This wasn't my Idea, by the way. All Jude." He Chuckled. "You Ready to start?"

"As I'll ever be." She smiled.

"Alright, might as well get the crowd going. Let Jude handle that." He turned and walked to Jude, and told him what to do. Ryouko put on her Neko Neko Knuckels, and waited. Jude suddenly walked out witha Mic, and begin to speak.

"Lady's and Gentleman!" He said, he then pointed to Ryouko, "In this corner, weighting in at, I'm too afraid to ask, Otogi Highschools Very own Big, Bad Wolf! RYOUKOOO OOKAMIIIII!" The crowd cheer, and Ryouko couldn't help but smile and wave her fists in the air. Jude then continued and pointed at Rex."In this Corner, Weighing in at a Whopping 300 and 25 Lbs, (Jesus, and He doesn't look a pound over 150) The Lean, Mean, Skirt Chasin' Machine! ALAN "THE REX" SARCOOO!" The crowd Cheered once more, and Rex smiled , snaped and pointed into the crowd.

"Lady's." He said flirtatously. A girl with black hair sitting in the tree suddenly swung upside down and smacked him in the back of the head."Ow! I'm kidding!"

"Better be. Kiss for luck?" She asked. Rex Smiled, then they kissed.

"Thanks, babe." He turned and walked toward Jude, and Ryouko did the same. Jude stood between them and looked at them.  
"Alright, I want a fair fight." He looked at Okami. "You, no hittin' below the belt." He looked at Rex. "You, no ruining what little breat she has." Rex then wacked him in the chest with the back of his hand. "OW!" A orange haired girl on Rex's side yelled at Ryouko.

"Hey you with the Cat gloves!" She yelled. Ryouko and Rex looked at her. " Kick his Ass!" Rex then stuck his middle finger at her, and mouthed the words "Fuck you." Jude recovered from the blow and spoke into the Mic.

"Ready?" He said, looking at one then the other,"BEGIN!" He then ran quickly out of the way, just as Rex through the first punch.


	3. Ding! Ding!

Ryouko quicky blocked Rex's Punch, but the force of his hit was so great, she was sent flying backwards about 4 feet. She struggled to regain her footing. He ran at her, full speed, left arm braced for impact. She knew better then to block, so, she side steped him, and he punched a tree that was behind her, creating a splintering crater in it. His arm appeared to be stuck, so she gave him a few good punches to the back before he managed to rip his arm from the tree and swing it at her. He caught her just under her right arm, and sent her back, she grab the impact zone in pain. She was lucky he didn't hit as hard as he normally would, but she sure didn't feel lucky. Before she knew it he was coming at her again, she ducked and punched him in the gut, and with a well placed kick, completly fliped him over her, and he smashed into the ground head first. She got to her feet, and he sat up and rubbed his head, groaning. Then laughed.

"I knew this was gonna be fun." Rex said. He got up, then posed himself in a fighting stance. "Come at me, Sis." He said. Ryouko smiled, and ran at him and punched him several times in the chest and gut, before he managed to block. He then took a swing at her, and she dodged, but she expected this, and managed to kick her in the side, sending her tumbling. She slid on the ground, and groaned in pain. She struggled to get up. Then she saw Rex standing over her. 'This is it. Here goes mine and the banks reputation.' She thought to her self. She thought it was over, but Rex held out his hand, smiling.

"You ain't done yet. You still got a lota fight left in ya. I can see it in your eyes." He said. Okami smiled, took his hand, and he helped her up. "You ready?" He asked, she then punched him square in the jaw, causing him to stagger. He laughed."I'll take that as a yes." And they continued their fight.

Meanwhile, at the Otogi bank Reservationed seats, Alice typed away on her computer, as well as watched the fight. Liszt sat next to her and peared at her computer.

"You find anything out about this Rex fellow?" He asked.

"Little. He's a highschool from America. He and his friends work for a Detective agency that people know little about. Beyond that, There isn't much." Alice answered.

"Does it at least say something about why they call him "Rex"?"

"Yes, I think it might have to do with his abnormaly strong bite force."

"How abnormal?"

"Try 2500 lbs per square inch. Thats stronger then a crocodiles."

"Is that even possible?"

"No. The Human bite force is only 260 lbs. To do his would shatter human teeth and bone."

"Hmm... And what if he wasn't human?" Listz incuired.

"Huh?" Alice looked at her cousin, confused. Listz smiled.

"Lets discuss this later, for now lets watch the fight shall we." He said. Jude walked over to them.

"Hey." He said."I was thinkin'. Why not make things a little more interesting?" He grinned widelyThe gang look at him confused.

Back at the fight, Rex and Ryouko were punching away at each other, Ryouko causing him to stagger with each of her fast hits, and Rex sending her flying with each of his. Jude suddenly walked out with the mic.

"DING! Half time! 2 minute break." He said. Ryouko limped over to her side and had a seat.

"Phew." She said. "Bastards tough, I'll give him that." She notice that Ringo was smiling and everyone else was very nervous." What?"

"...Ringo made a bett with Jude." Ryoushi spit out. Okami looked at Ringo, still smiling and confident.

"What kind of bet?"She asked.

"Loser Has to Jump into a lake." Ringo anwsered. "Wearing nothing but their socks." Ryouko blushed.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"And we're allowed to take pictures." Ringo added.

"WHY WOULD YOU AGREE TO THAT?"

"To encourage you to win silly." Ringo said. Ryouko cuped her face in her hands.

"UGH! Why am I friends with you people?" She asked.


End file.
